Romántico como la lluvia
by Lagrima de Luna
Summary: Frío,humedad,aburrimiento...esas palabras son las que utilizaría Ash para describir una tarde de lluvia. Por eso, se sorprende cuando Misty le dice que para ella la lluvia es romántica. "-¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?.- dijo ella."


_Sí, se lo que todos están pensando...¿qué hace esta loca escribiendo un one-shot cuando no ha terminado el otro fic? Intenté dejar terminado el capítulo que me falta para terminar Heart´s Desire, pero esta idea no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza y no me dejaba escribir tranquila... así que decidí publicar este fic primero para poder dedicarme al otro con más calma._

_Ya se que es mi fic, pero realmente me gusta como me ha quedado. Ya me los puedo imaginar a los dos en este tipo de situaciones, jajaja._

_Por último querría dedicar este one-shot a mi amiga Lou, que su eterno odio hacia la lluvia me dio la idea. ¡Espero que te guste! Y ya os dejo leer tranquilos. =)_

_**Romántico como la lluvia**_

Llovía. Era lo único que su atormentada mente podía asimilar en aquel momento. Llovía demasiado. Las gotas de agua caían con fuerza sobre el techo de la casa, como burlándose de él. Y estaba seguro de que así era. Esas malditas gotas le estaban tomando el pelo. Porque sabían a la perfección que, de las muchas cosas que Ash no soportaba, una de ellas era la lluvia, que no le permitía salir y divertirse. En cambio, debía refugiarse en algún lugar, para no acabar empapado y helado hasta los huesos, y muy aburrido.

Aquella tarde no se podía definir como _aburrida_, pero el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo no le hacía ninguna gracia. Se encontraba en el salón de su casa, recostado en el sofá y tapado con una manta para no tener frío. Apoyada en su pecho, también debajo de la manta, estaba Misty, su novia. Aunque la televisión estaba encendida, Ash no podía concentrarse. Llevaban un rato tumbados en el sofá, y se suponía que tendría que estar pendiente de la película que televisaban, que, por cierto, a Misty le estaba resultando interesante.

Pero no podía. Solo podía oír un incesante goteo que le hacía perder la concentración y que le molestaba. Al cuarto bufido, la sala se quedó en un extraño silencio. El joven tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que la televisión estaba apagada y dirigió la vista hacia la chica recostada encima de él. Misty le miraba con el ceño fruncido y sujetaba el mando en la mano, dejando claro que había sido ella la que había quitado la película.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? - le preguntó con voz enojada.

- ¿A mí?

- ¡Sí! Llevas todo el tiempo distraído y bufando sin parar, como si estuvieras realmente molesto por algo. ¿Qué te pasa?

Ash resopló con fuerza y miró por la ventana. Todo estaba oscuro, los cristales estaban empañados por el frío y aún así podía ver sin problemas como caía la lluvia fuera. Frunció el ceño y compuso una mueca infantil antes de responder:

- Llueve.

Misty parpadeó, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Sabía que al chico no le agradaba demasiado la lluvia, pero no pensaba que se fuera a poner así por esa tontería. Aunque conociendo a Ash, casi era normal esa actitud infantil. La joven se rió suavemente por la absurda situación, sin poder evitarlo, consiguiendo que su novio frunciera más el ceño.

- No se que tiene de gracioso.

Misty le miró con los ojos brillantes y divertidos, sin dejar de sonreír.

- A mí me gusta mucho la lluvia.

Ash se golpeó mentalmente cuando la oyó decir aquello. Agua. Si tenía que describir a la chica en una sola palabra, se le ocurrirían muchas, pero la más acertada era, sin duda, _agua. _Y, a pesar de ser consciente del amor que le tenía Misty a ese elemento, no pudo evitar replicar.

- Pues no se que le ves de bueno.

- Mmm... hay muchas cosas buenas.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó irónicamente.- ¿como cuál?

- Es romántica.

- ¿Romántica? De todas las cosas que esperaba que me dijeras, _romántica_ era la última, la verdad. No le veo el romanticismo por ningún lado.

- ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

La pregunta le desconcertó. La voz dulce de Misty intentaba esconder, sin éxito, la emoción que sentía. Que Misty le propusiera enseñarle algo romántico sonaba realmente bien, siempre que fuera ella la que le enseñara a él, pero el hecho de que estuvieran hablando de la lluvia seguramente suponía salir fuera y mojarse, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia. Miró a Misty con la intención de negarse de la mejor manera, pero la expresión del rostro de ella hizo que se tragara las palabras. Los ojos de Misty estaban llenos de anhelo y la sonrisa alegre que tenía pintada solo servía para que fuera más dificil decir que no. En aquel momento, Ash supo que no podría hacer nada contra eso.

- Supongo... - dijo con voz derrotada.

Con una exclamación de felicidad, la joven se levantó del sofá, llevándose la manta con ella, y le tendió la mano al chico. La cara de él era de auténtico sufrimiento, como si le hubieran impuesto el peor de los castigos. Pero en vez de sentir lástima, Misty se rio. No le iba a quitar el gusto ahora que había aceptado.

- Ven.

Ash se levantó lentamente, como si ella fuera a arrepentirse en cualquier momento de obligarle a salir. Porque sí, le había obligado al poner esa cara que, en su opinión, debería estar prohibida. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió con su lentitud fue poner a la chica algo nerviosa. Sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás, terminó por dejar que Misty le guiara hacia la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, el estruendo que hacía la lluvia en el exterior se hizo mucho más fuerte y el frío se coló entre su ropa, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran.

- Myst, creo... creo que ya se porque dices que es romántica. ¿Podemos volver a cerrar la puerta, por favor? - intentó convencerla en el ñultimo momento.

- No seas infantil, Ash. Ya verás como al final te va a gustar. - respondió guiñándole un ojo.

El chico no había terminado de pensar _"¿gustar, a mí?" _cuando Misty se colocó detrás de él y le dio un empujón, sacándole de la seguridad y del calor de la casa. Aunque no era una tormenta, las gotas caían con furia. Transpasaban la ropa y se clavaban en su piel, su pelo se pegó a su cara en cuestión de segundos y la ropa empezó a pesar casi diez kilos más de lo que pesaba antes, cuando estaba seca. ¿Eso era romántico? Porque entonces, él tenía muy poco románticismo. O también podía ser que su novia estuviera un poco loca, o un poco obsesionada con el agua. O un poco de las dos cosas.

Pero cuando Ash se dio la vuelta para decirle a Misty que no le había hecho ninguna gracia la bromita, porque estaba seguro de que era una broma, se quedó paralizado. Y no tenía nada que ver con el frío o la humedad que sentía. Detrás de él, estaba la chica, ajena completamente a lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al joven. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, de manera que la lluvia le daba directamente en la cara. Las gotas se escurrían por su cuello y se pegaban a su ropa, marcando su cuerpo mucho más. Su largo cabello se había oscurecido y parecía formar parte de la ropa que llevaba puesta. La escena hizo que Ash, muy a su pesar, sonriera con cariño. Animada por la sensación de bienestar, Misty alzó los brazos hacia los lados y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, como bailando alguna pieza que solo sabía ella, soltando de vez en cuando alguna risilla infantil que solo conseguían aumentar su felicidad y la sonrisa del chico. Cuando se cansó de bailar, abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a Ash. El joven no dejaba de sonreir y sus ojos la miraban con tanto amor, que la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sabiendo lo que había conseguido, se acercó a su novia y la abrazó por la cintura, sin darle importancia a sus cuerpos mojados.

- Creo que ya se porque la lluvia es romántica. - le susurró al oído. - Y tenías razón... al final me ha gustado.

El carmín de las mejillas de ella se acentuó levemente, pero se echó a reir igualmente.

- Me alegro.

De repente, el cielo gris empezó a relampaguear y la lluvia dejó paso a una tormenta. La pareja, sin soltarse en ningú momento, recorrieron los pasos que les alejaban de la puerta de la casa y entraron dentro. Ash cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para recargarse sobre ella, de manera que podía observar a Misty perfectamente. La joven tiritaba de frío, aunque este no había conseguido apagar el rubor de sus mejillas, y de su pelo y ropa caían gotas que dejaban un pequeño charco a sus pies. Y, aunque el aspecto de ambos era un poco desastroso, era uno de los mejores que habían pasado juntos. Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Ash, sacándole una sonrisa traviesa.

El joven se acercó al cuerpo de Misty y la volvió a rodear la cintura.

- Habrá que quitarte esta ropa mojada, ¿no? Podrías resfriarte si sigues así.

- Supongo que sí. - respondió ella con una sonrisa. - Y también supongo que quieres ayudarme.

- Supones bien...Además, puedo aprovechar para demostrarte una cosa. - dijo él bajando un poco la voz.

- ¿Y el que me quieres demostar?

Ash bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de Misty antes de decir:

- Que yo puedo ser tan romántico como la lluvia.

_¡Y hasta aquí la historia! De verdad, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo... Si es así, podeis dejarme un review, que a mi no me importa jajajaja =)_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
